<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Know You." by Sourlander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527199">"I Know You."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander'>Sourlander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ben Solo - Freeform, Creepy guy, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Finnpoe - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, poefinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey works in a bakery owned by Finn and Poe. And there's this customer who keeps bothering her.</p>
<p>Another contribution to the FFC 2020. Prompt: "Bakery/Coffee Shop AU"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Know You."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts">AuroraLynne</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCapuccino/gifts">PandaCapuccino</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't usually write Reylo, but I wanted to give it a try for my dear friends PandaCapuccino and AuroraLynne. I hope you guys like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> He stares intently, not even the trace of a smile on his face, but his eyes shine with overconfidence as he stands there in his tailored black suit and his hair lush and yet carefully arranged around his face.</p>
<p>            Rey isn’t quite sure whether she should be intrigued or disgusted by it. By him. He’s handsome, yes, but it’s not like he’s not fully aware of it, as he leans against the glass counter without once breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>            Swallowing hard, she forces herself not to take a step back, but to frown at him. Behind him, she can see Poe wipe one of the round marble tables. He hasn’t seen the stranger come in. He’s been busy with the other customers, taking orders and joking around with them. It’s his job as co-owner of the bakery. She throws him a glance and his eyes dart from the tall stranger with the dark hair and the intriguing eyes to Rey and back again.</p>
<p>            He folds his arms over his chest and waits.</p>
<p>            “You really should come work for me, you know? I’ve watched you for a while now. Your talents are wasted here.” The stranger reaches into his pocket, produces a white, glossy business card and slides it over the counter at her.</p>
<p>            Rey looks at it briefly. <em>First Order Bakery.</em> She’s heard of them. Heard how their business model of self-service is ruining small bakeries like their own all over the country. Their products are tasty, but cheap, Finn had said. And they only taste good the moment you’re eating them. After a few minutes you get acid reflux. But people still buy from them. They have to. Quality isn’t cheap. Finn, her other boss, worked for them once, and he’d basically fled from their territory to open his own little bakery with quality products in the small town of Bogano.</p>
<p>            She blinks and folds her arms over her chest. “You should take your pretzels and go,” she says, her voice unwavering. “I like my job here.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sure you don’t,” he replies, pulls the business card closer again and scribbles a phone number on the back of it. “This is my private number. Call me.”</p>
<p>            She catches a movement to her right and next moment Finn is standing next to her. He must have heard the stranger talk to her. “You okay, Rey?” he asks, ignoring the customer whom he must recognize.</p>
<p>            Rey nods and she sees that Poe is still standing in the doorway, still staring daggers at the man.</p>
<p>            “I’ll see you around,” the man says, his voice disgustingly seductive and it makes a shiver run down her spine as he adds, <em>“Rey.”</em></p>
<p>            Neither she, nor Finn say another word as he picks up his paper bag and turns around to walk towards the door. Poe stands for a moment, clearly in his way, clearly determined to have the man face him. As their eyes meet, he smirks and the coldness in his eyes makes Poe almost unrecognizable. “Don’t come back, Ben,” he says softly, but loud enough for all of them to hear, then he takes one step to the side to let the man pass.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is all the Reylo I could come up with. But I tried and I have to say, I like it. What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>